What Have I Done
by Emma-Alberta
Summary: Chloe manages to poison Lucifer, only to realize how she truly feels. Is it too late or will she get everything she's ever wanted? Just a little one-shot


So this is my first Lucifer fanfic. Absolutely obsessed with this show at the moment and had a little inspiration when watching an episode last night. I hope you enjoy :)

What have I done?

Chloe watched Lucifer as he disappeared around the corner into his bedroom, a slight skip in his step as he went to turn on the stereo. The detective's hands shook with a mixture of nerves and anticipation, it was almost over. She poured the clear liquid into his wine, breathing a sigh of relief, she had done it. She jumped at the sudden blast of music that screamed from the speakers around her causing her to know the devil's glass and smashing it.

Panicking she begins to attempt to clean the mess up 'Lucifer.' she shouted as her hands clumsily grasped at the pieces of glass that littered their small table 'I… I'm sorry I…' she mumbled as she looked to him with wide eyes.

'Sorry I didn't realize I'd left it so loud.' he chuckled to himself as he turned it down and the turned his attention to the detective that was trying to clear up the mess in a mad panic 'I'll get it… not I've got it detective.' he finished as he dropped down to the floor and began to collect the shattered pieces of the wine glass, yelping when one wine soaked shard cut him.

'Damn.' he said as he left up to grab a cloth.

'You're bleeding!' said Chloe as stared at him in near disbelief.

'I'm fine' Lucifer replied.

'You're bleeding.' Chloe repeated, still staring at the angel with wide eyes.

'I'm fine.' Said lucifer shortly as he turned his attention back to the gash in his hand. It stung quite a bit but he assumed that was because of the wine that had coated the glass.

'You're bleeding and no its not fine.' Stated the detective as she stood and walked to this side.

She paused a moment, taking in Lucifer's expression. It was filled with a mixture of fear and confusion, but his eyes glittered with the admiration that he had for her, what was it about her that he liked so much?

'You know what, yes I do have a question.' she continued, staring at his bleeding hand as she spoke 'how is it that you walk away from a giant, fiery explosion without a scratch but right now you are bleeding?'

Lucifer stood there in silence, his mouth open slightly as if to reply.

'You were shot in the hand last week… you almost died when Malcolm shot you in the gut, I mean I shot you! And I felt horrible about that by the way but what is this?… Is anything even real with you? Were you trying to manipulate me? Were you trying to make me feel bad? Is this all try and make me care about you more?'

'No' replied Lucifer as he looked at her with his dark brown eyes.

'Then what? how is it that sometimes you don't get hurt and other times you do? what is the difference?' spat Chloe as she held his gaze, her voice shaking as she fought to keep herself together.

'You are Detective.' he replied, his eyes brimming with tears 'I don't fully understand why but… I'm only vulnerable when I'm close to you.'

Chloe stood there in shock, unsure how to process what Lucifer had just told her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked at him to see the big brown eyes smiling at her. A sense of relief washed over her at the thought he hadn't drunk the wine. She didn't know how she would have felt watching him die because of something she had done.

'Detective?' Said a soft voice pulling her back to reality.

She looked at him again to see his expression had changed, his features now etched with fear as he waved on his feet.

'Detective what did you do to me?' he said as his legs gave way.

Chloe caught him before the rest of him hit the floor.

'Oh my god.' she said as she took him in.

His breathing has quickened, how mouth open as he fought for every breath he took. Chloe cradled his head as he looked at her, tears slipping down his cheeks.

'What did you do?' he asked again, coughing when he finished.

'I… I uh' Chloe fought to find the words as she held Lucifer dying in her arms 'I was given a poison. We were going to um… send you back to hell.'

Lucifer sarcastically laughed as breathing became more difficult, blood now standing his teeth as it kept up his throat.

'Then I realized that I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave me. Please don't… what can I do?' She pleaded as she rocked his dying form.

'Leave.' he replied, so quietly she almost missed him saying it.

'No Lucifer seriously. Tell me what to do.' she replied as rested her forehead against his.

'Go, Chloe, if you get far enough away I may heal.'

'What is going on here?' boomed a voice from the Balcony causing Chloe to jump.

'Please Amenadiel, help him!' Pleaded the detective.

The angel stalked across the room and scooped his brother up in his arms.

'I will take him away from here. Stay here, we will have words when I return.' he spat as he opened his magnificent wings and soared into the night sky.

Chloe waited for what felt like an eternity for them to return, the minutes turned into hours and she began to fear the worst. The night was beginning to lighten into day and Chloe had decided to shut her eyes for a while, laying herself down on Lucifers soft black bedsheets. The smell of him made her shiver as she remembered him slipping away in her arms. Sometime later she was woken by Amenadiel's deep voice echoing across the penthouse.

'Chloe, come here.' he said.

The detective thought she could detect sorrow in his tone but she shook it off as she walked into the main room, what greeted her would haunt her for the rest of her life. Lucifer was laid out on the tan leather couch, his chin and collar stained in his blood. He was so still, so pale in the early morning light.

'No.' Chloe whispered as she took a step towards him, only to raise her eyes to his brother that stood behind him 'Is he?'

Amenadiel could do nothing but nod, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Chloe ran to the devils Lucifers side, stroking his now cold cheek as she sobbed uncontrollably.

'This is all my fault.' she screamed 'What have I done?' she finished as she looked up at Amenadiel again.

'You've killed him Chloe.' stated the Angel as he disappeared with a flap of his wings, leaving the detective and her love alone.

'Oh god… I'm so sorry.' she sobbed as continued to stroke his blood crusted cheek 'please don't leave me. Not now… not when I know now that I love you.'

She looked at his face, his long lashes casting a shadow over his porcelain skin.

'Lucifer I love you.' she said again, kissing his forehead.

She stood and walked towards the bar, taking out her phone, ready to call his death in. Her thumb hovered over the number, she was going to go down for this. She was going to go to hell for this.

'I love you too Chloe.' came a soft voice causing her to jump as she spans around to see two brown eyes looking at her.

'What?… you were.' Chloe ran to his side, he was still pale but he was alive 'you were dead!'

'Well perhaps the kiss of life isn't such poppycock after all.' he jested as he smiled at her.

'I'm so sorry.' she said as she returns his smile.

'Its okay detective, who knew it would take me dying a horrible death for you to realize you love me.' he joked again 'lets not make a habit of that for every major decision that comes our way.'

Chloe laughed out loud as she threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly before kissing him, not caring about the blood that covered his face.

'Don't ever leave me again.' she said as she cupped his face in her hands.

'I don't intend to.' he finished and he kissed her again, his heart jumping with happiness. She was his, completely and utterly. Finally…

§

Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Now I should probably get back to my other Stories aha. Let me know what you think.


End file.
